The Good Friend
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Oliver wasn't one to interfere, but when it came to his Swarek and McNally, he just can't help himself. 2x04 heavily implied. Sam/Oliver talk. Hints of Sam/Andy


The Good Friend

Summary: Oliver wasn't one to interfere, but when it came to his Swarek and McNally, he just can't help himself. 2x04 heavily implied. Sam/Oliver talk. Sam/Andy hints.

Rating: T

Words: 818

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

If you don't like how things are, change it! You're not a tree.

-Jim Rohn

It had been a long day, a long shift more like it.

Oliver blinked before sitting down next to his friend ( still hopefully) Sam.

He took caution before sitting down. He would take a slap from his buddy if need be.

"Sammy," Oliver motioned toward the bartender.

Sam looked over at Oliver. He grunted.

Oliver nodded, "I am sorry you know."

Silence.

Oliver took a long sip of beer. "She went in there. It's McNally. When we're paired together it equals doom, every time."

Sam turned into his seat and gave Oliver a grin. "It's okay."

Oliver thanked his lucky stars. Not that he ever thought the situation was his fault…completely.

Sam tapped the counter, contemplating his next move. He knew Oliver. He knew Oliver was a good friend and though he wouldn't admit it often, was usually right. Never would Sam admit this to him out loud.

"What do you know?" Sam asked looking straight ahead. He wouldn't dare look at Oliver.

Oliver smirked. "About what?"

It was Oliver's turn to play dumb about the situation. He was not letting Sam off this easy. It was against his nature.

Sam glared. "You know."

Oliver looked around, "Nope. No idea what you're talking about."

Sam took a pull of scotch, "You're killing me."

Oliver's eyes widened, "No buddy, you're killing yourself."

Sam let out a long breath. He hated admitting things. He never admitted when he was wrong. He was most certainly never going to admit his feelings for McNally. It'd take him a lifetime.

"When did you figure it out?" There he asked.

Oliver smiled. "A long time ago. Today was just the icing on the cake."

Sam held up his hand signaling to the bartender for another scotch.

"Yea," Sam grunted, "Well she's with Callaghan."

Oliver almost slapped his own forehead. "Yea and that's where Jo comes in." He stated what he thought was obvious.

Sam quirked his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Oliver leaned back and turned on his stool. For such a smart man, sometimes he didn't understand Sam.

"She's going in guns blazing on that relationship." Sam gave him a sharp look with the word blazing.

"Too soon. Got it. No fire mention." Oliver laughed.

Oliver was surprised when he finally saw Sam crack a laugh.

Oliver then looked, more like stared at Sam. "All you have to do is say something. At least get it out there." Oliver ushered his hands for Sam to figure out the rest.

Sam just nodded. No more words needed to be spoken, from his side at least.

Oliver looked back to notice Andy McNally walking into The Penny, alone. Oliver smiled to himself.

"You know what buddy, I think I'm going to head out. Good talk." Oliver put some bills down for his drink.

Sam gave him a head nod. "Yep. Thanks, you know for-"

Oliver grinned. "Don't thank me yet."

Oliver put his hand on Sam's shoulder before giving another guest a smile. "Oh, McNally. How nice to see you here."

He felt Sam's shoulder tense under his hand.

"Hey, Oliver." Andy gave the officer a smile.

"I was just heading out." Oliver gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze before giving a wave to McNally.

As Oliver walked out he turned around to see if his plan had worked. Indeed, his plan had worked very well, as he saw the two smiling.

_A/N: Seriously. I think the writers are trying to give me a heart attack. The ending Sam/Andy scene owned all for me. "I'm there when it matters." That scene spoke so many volumes. I just! I want to hug Sam! I want to try and knock some sense into Andy! It's all starting to crumble! Can't wait to see where this all goes...! Anyways, claps and hugs to Oliver Shaw! You're the man! And onto the story...I hope you all enjoy and please review! :)_


End file.
